Shark Bite 5
Shark Bite 5 is the fifth film in the Shark Bite film series. In this film, a killer shark is put in the LifeSea aquarium, killing the divers and fish. Plot LifeSea has just putted a baby great-white shark in a area of the aquariam but SpongeBob tries to convince them to get rid of it but they don't listen to him. Two years later, the shark is fully-grown. During night-time, the shark then kills a diver. The next day, a young girl sees the remains of the diver but others thinks it is a prop but SpongeBob and the little girl knows it is a dead body. Then, the shark eats other fish so workers move the shark to another tank where it then kills a diver. SpongeBob tells Mr. Krabs who takes SpongeBob into his cellar where he gives SpongeBob poison-tipped spears and a chum charge. Workers of SeaLife decide to euthanize the shark so they send SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and two workers called Lee and Stuart to kill the shark. After diving into the tank, the shark then attacks from behind. Lee tries to inject the shark with cynaide but drops the spear and is eaten. SpongeBob throws a chum charge in the shark's mouth which blows up but it just grazes the shark. After escaping to a balcony, the shark burst of the water and grabs Stuart in his jaws. Mr. Krabs tries to rescue Stuart but is pulled in the water. The shark then devours Stuart and bites Mr. Krabs' arm. He escapes and is sent to the hospital. After recovering, Mr. Krabs does not want to give up and he and SpongeBob break into LifeSea at night and Mr. Krabs sneaks into the shark's tank. While Mr. Krabs is being chased by the shark, SpongeBob fiddles with the tank's options, turning the filter off. Mr. Krabs then escapes. The next day, they are angry to find out that the shark is still alive. Three men break into the shark tank but is then violently eaten by the shark, to the horror of those watching in the underwater tunnel. The shark then bashes the underwater tunnel, breaking it. The people inside escape. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs sneaks into the underwater restaurant but the shark has destroyed that, flooding it. They then go to the underwater office with three workers but the shark destroys the windows in the office, exposing SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and the workers to the water. Luckily, they donned underwater suits. SpongeBob finds the cynaide-tipped spear what Lee left behind. He uses it on the shark, paralyzing it. It then recovers but SpongeBob slashes it with a spear. Mr. Krabs then throws seven poison-tipped spears into the shark. This doesn't kill it so Mr. Krabs gashes the shark and shoves the spear into the shark's wound. The other workers then stab the shark with spears. The shark then attacks but then succumbs to it's injuries, dying of blood loss. To finsh the job, SpongeBob impales the shark through the mouth. After escaping, SpongeBob goes back home and hides in his room, scared of sharks. He then says to Gary it is the fifth shark he has defeated. He then goes to bed. Trivia The film is somewhat similiar to Jaws 3-D as the shark is in the aquarium. Category:PG-13 Category:Films Category:2013 Films Category:2013